MidSummer Nights Dream
by xSilverTailx
Summary: YAOI KuramaxHiei-Kurama finds himself looking out the window more often...what exactly is he looking for and what will he do if he finds it?(I know I suck at summaries...)
1. Default Chapter

Mid-Summer Nights Dream  
  
SilverTail-nehh.this is my first fic so please be gentle O_o;  
  
Disclaimer-You people really know how to bring a girl down,do you honestly think if I owned Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters the show would be the way it is now? DON'T THINK SO!! If I owned the show, well that would be a scary thing indeed. MWUAHAHAHAHA oh the things I could do.  
  
Kurama-*looks at SilverTail nervously* How much sugar have you had?  
  
SilverTail-*twitch*  
  
Kurama-That can't be good.  
  
Warnings-Well, let's see, I'm thinking I can keep it PG-13, let's see if I'm right.also YAOI!!! YAY!!! Sorry, but I personally LOVE Kurama and Hiei together ^_^ I guess I should put a warning for myself as well then, ok WARNING: AUTHORESS IS A PSYCHO THAT IS OBSESSED WITH KURAMA, that should be good  
  
Kurama-*shakes head* There is no warning strong enough to warn people of you.  
  
SilverTail-Yea, that's real nice.  
  
Kurama-Wait, didn't your mom threaten to take you to see a psychiatrist? What are you doing here?  
  
SilverTail-*coughs* Well you see, she thought about it and decided that after one session with me, my psychiatrist would need a psychiatrist.how nice is that? *laughs nervously*  
  
Kurama-I think you should start the story.  
  
SilverTail-RIGHT!! On with the story!(Told in Kurama's POV)  
  
~^~  
  
/Another day, another night. Why do I torment myself so? I might as well try to get my homework done./ Sitting down at my desk, I take out some sheets and paper in a poor attempt to get some work done.  
  
I find myself glancing at the window every minute or so only to find nothing there, just like the last time I looked.  
  
/Nothing. Do I honestly expect to see something there other then the tree?/ It's been about two weeks since I've last seen that little fire youkai.  
  
~^~  
  
SilverTail-HAHA that's all you get!!  
  
Kurama-That's not really a story.  
  
SilverTail-I know, but because this is my first fic and all I have to figure out all the lil codes and stuff, and I have to figure out this uploading thing, once I get that all figured out I will give you the rest(whether you like it or not MWUAHAHA) 


	2. Waking Up

SilverTail-Well, that was easier than I thought. BUT I am extremely lazy so yea.(Plus I get sidetracked rather easily soooo yea)  
  
Kurama-How do you know they want more of the story?  
  
SilverTail-I don't but too bad. Oh wait, I know!!! They want more of the story if they are here right now. *sticks her tongue out* I win.(Oh yea, I came across something, the title is a Mid-Summer Nights Dream, well let's just the school work he is doing is his summer homework-do they get summer homework? Oh well, he does XP)Umm, it might be a tad OOC on Hiei's part.  
  
Disclaimer-Evil people. There is a list of people that own YYH and the characters, trust me I'm not on that list. There, I said it :(  
  
~^~  
  
/Nothing. Do I honestly expect to see something there other then the tree?/ It's been about two weeks since I've last seen that little fire youkai. /Maybe it's better that I don't see him/  
  
Hearing a tapping noise, I quickly look to the window only to be disappointed again. /I could've sworn I heard something, there it is again/  
  
"Shuuichi, would you like a nice snack to go along with your homework?"  
  
/That figures/ "No Kasaan. I'm fine." Turning away from the door, I risk another glance at the window. /What was that? No, I couldn't have seen something/  
  
"Alright, if you want something come downstairs."  
  
"I will Kasaan." /Forget this, I can't concentrate on my schoolwork right now. What else can I do?/ Looking around my room, I find nothing. /Great, I guess a walk wouldn't hurt/ I stand up from my desk and push my chair in before I head downstairs. Grabbing my coat I mumble what I think is a goodbye to Shiori and open the door.  
  
/I always feel better outside/ Lucky for me there is a nice park just down the street from my house. I find an empty bench that faces the pond and I sit down in an attempt to relax. /I wonder where Hiei could've gone to/ I know working myself up won't do any good but I just can't help myself.  
  
Slowly calming down and relaxing, I start to close my eyes and just listen to all the sounds around me. Feeling a hand being placed on my shoulder causes me to slightly jump and quickly open my eyes. The hand is rough but holds my shoulder gently. Looking over I can see Hiei's ruby red eyes staring at me like he is studying me.  
  
"Hiei..." I whisper.  
  
He looks at me and a small smile forms on his otherwise emotionless face and he sits down on the bench next to me. /What is he doing here?/ I can feel him lean against me and rest his head on my arm.  
  
We sit like this for a few minutes in peaceful silence until he looks up at me. His smile is so beautiful my heart nearly stops and my breath catches. Tilting his head up and moving towards me, his lips lightly brush over mine.  
  
He must have seen my surprised look because he shakes his head and backs away a little. Realizing what was happening, I take his hand in mine and pull him closer.  
  
Feeling warm sunlight I open my eyes and look out the window. /Morning/ Scowling I try hide my face in Hiei soft hair. Wrapping my arms around him tighter, I sigh happily.  
  
~^~  
  
SilverTail-*twitch* Ok, ok. I know that was short. I had to end it there or I would go past my PG13 goal.  
  
Kurama-I was dreaming?  
  
SilverTail-Yes Kurama, you were dreaming. That's why the title says a Mid- Summer Nights DREAM. And I'm sorry I couldn't give you a longer and happier dream but that would not be rated PG13. Maybe next time ;) 


End file.
